The Impossible is Possible Tonight
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: 2x5, songfic, TWT. To the song 'Tonight Tonight' By the Smashing Pumpkins. It's quite short. R&R please.


Hello again and welcome to the primarily 2x5 world of ME! ^_^; Yes, this is going to be a 2x5 fic, aka Duo x Wufei. Problem? See that little button named 'Back'? Click it. I was listening to this song, and it just reminded me of Wufei, and if I'm reminded of Wufei, I'm automatically reminded of Duo also. (Hehehe ^^;;) We have a TWT (No Endless Waltz - Yeha yeah, complain all you want) here, so please be patient.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own GUNDAM WING or any of it's characters, this fic is written for entertainment purposes only, so I hope it conforms to all the expectations. Also, I do not own the song TONIGHT TONIGHT by the SMASHING PUMPKINS, but it is a brilliant song, damn I wish I owned it, but I don't. Okay? Just quit it with the mocking me!  
  
Warnings - Angst, songfic, shounen ai, probably a little bit of language on Duo's part.  
  
Archive - Fanfiction.net, MediaMiner.org and The WufeiDuoyaoiML  
  
/\/\/\  
  
The impossible is possible tonight  
  
Avenged Suffering.  
  
/\/\/\  
  
Time is never time at all  
  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
  
And our lives are forever changed  
  
We will never be the same  
  
Gundam pilots, that's what they are. Well, were. They had managed to survive the war, the good part of two years that lasted. They had fought for peace, for some rest, for their childhoods. They had all parted ways, they had thought that would be the end of it. Yet here Duo Maxwell was, yet again behind the controls of shuttle on his way to earth. More precisely on his way to see if what he heard was true. It had taken Heero reporting it to him four times before it finally set in. Wufei had defected, WUFEI had defected! Now, Duo Maxwell considers himself to be a pretty well controlled person most of the time but, WUFEI had DEFECTED. So now, Duo was on his way to confront him. Of course Quatre had expressed his concern over Duo leaving so suddenly and alone, but this was no time "To sit on my ass and wait for something to happen." , as he remembered replying.  
  
It had only been three weeks since he had seen the Chinese boy last, THREE WEEKS and he didn't even notice anything was wrong! "Argh.." Duo chided himself, how could he have not noticed anything was wrong? He spent all the time he was around Wufei watching him, studying him, getting to grips with all the different emotions that boy could show. Okay, maybe occasionally he'd get caught up in how beautiful he was, but that shouldn't have stopped him from seeing anything wrong with the boy, something that would make him betray his friends, something that would make him betray Duo.  
  
Then again, there was always something wrong with him, Duo just figured that Wufei could handle it, it didn't seem that bad. Now, of course, to Wufei it probably wouldn't have seemed like anything but to Duo it was quite noticeable, how Wufei was an adult. Now, of course they'd all had their youth taken away from them, except for Heero, who Duo doubted had a childhood anyway. But they were all sixteen, nearly seventeen and trying to get back what little youth they had, have a little fun, even Heero was opening up and trying to make up for lost time. But Wufei, Wufei was just, Wufei. Same as always, no change, no trying to change, just Wufei the adult. And that couldn't have been right. Could it?  
  
Duo contemplated all these things to himself as he used his finely tuned skills to land the shuttle. Practically as soon as the thing had stopped Duo had jumped out, they had worked too hard for this peace, and now Wufei was going to help destroy it, Wufei who fought for the peace with as much conviction as Quatre and as much determination as Heero. He had already arranged to pick up a motorbike at the shuttle port so transport was no problem. Within ten minutes he was on the road, heading toward Wufei's last known position. He had been the only one to keep his Gundam.  
  
For Duo, Deathscythe was a memory of what he had to become to fight that war, and now with Deathscythe gone, he could forget it, forget Shinigami, or so he thought. Trowa had given up HeavyArms, knowing that to him it was only a machine. Quatre gave up Sandrock with the naïve belief that the great machine would never need to be used again. And Heero? Heero never wanted to see Wing again, once he had figured out what the feeling was he had openly resented the Gundam and all the destruction it stood for. But for Wufei, his Gundam was so much more than something to keep him company, it was almost a living being, and the other four pilots agreed that maybe Wufei should keep his if it meant so much. They trusted him, they believed they could.  
  
"What went wrong Wufei?.." Duo asked the inside of his helmet as the militant-esque rebel base came into view. Security seemed pretty tight, but it was nothing that the God of Death couldn't handle, easily scaling the fences and averting search lights after he had managed to hide his bike. The place was bigger than he expected and how he was going to find Wufei in all this was beyond him. Duo froze on the spot when the instantly recognisable feel of cold metal was placed against his back. "I was expecting Yuy.." The Chinese youth spoke from behind him. "Sorry to disappoint." Duo returned. He lifted his hands above his head and slowly turned around to face the slightly shorter Asian boy. "Hey 'Fei" Duo smiled, but he couldn't keep the hurt look from his eyes.  
  
The more you change, the less you feel  
  
Believe, believe in me, believe, believe  
  
That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain  
  
We're not the same, we're different tonight  
  
Tonight, so bright  
  
Tonight  
  
The blade of the Katana was pressed slightly harder against him. "Why'd you come here Maxwell?" Duo snorted and then took a small step back as the sword was again pressed against him. "I came to squelch a rebel rising, and I really thought we were passed the whole 'Maxwell' thing." Wufei took a step forward and Duo instinctively took one back. "Why are you here Wufei?" The sloe eyed boy didn't answer at first, only capturing the American's hand and leading him to a small office and motioning for him to sit down.  
  
"Because people like me can't live in a world of peace. There were wars long before the age of guns, taking them away now will not make much of a difference, our need to fight is still there. Can you honestly tell me that you feel complete in this time of 'peace'?" He snorted at the word. "People don't change if you take away the weapons Duo, people will still want to fight and they will do so." He looked down before bringing his weapon back up and placing it at the soft flesh of Duo's throat, staring directly into violet orbs. Duo refused to move, if Wufei was going to kill him, let him. He hadn't expected to live this long anyway. "People like you 'Fei, were never meant to fight in the first place.."  
  
"I may not be fully content, but that doesn't mean I want to destroy other's lives again.. I've done that too much already. Surely you can understand that?" Duo looked at him pleadingly. "Stop lying to yourself 'Fei.. you've got your justice.. It's time to be yourself again." Duo understood that the Wufei that stood in front of him was just a distorted version of the boy Duo knew he was. All through the war Wufei was someone that he truly wasn't. You only had to catch him with his glasses on or with his hair down, or sitting on the grass looking up to the sky in a rainstorm to realise that Wufei isn't the guy he shows to the world. "Why pretend to be something you're not?" Duo asked him. Though during the war Duo was someone else, he could always revert to his normal self, it was just a cocoon to hide in during the killings, there was an off button. With Wufei, if he did switch off this persona it was only for a few seconds, never anything more, things that he didn't even realise he was doing, but as soon as he did he would close himself off a little further.  
  
"Because I don't deserve to fight.. she did.. she died.. protecting.." The strength from his hand diminished and the katana dropped. "..I had to forfill what she believed in, because she never had the chance, and that was my fault." The words were just above a whisper by the end and Wufei's eyes were focused on the floor. "But that doesn't have to be true now 'Fei.. we can change it.. Those circumstances don't exist anymore, you can change, you can be yourself again." Duo slowly moved to get up, and then reached out for Wufei's arm. "You can do it 'Fei.. please believe me, like I always did believe in you."  
  
Onyx eyes snapped up. "No!" Wufei shouted, flicking his wrist slightly. Duo hissed and fell back into the chair as the blood ran down his arm. After gazing at the wound for a few seconds Duo looked up and smiled, chuckling to himself. "Nice one 'Fei.."  
  
And you know you're never sure  
  
But you're sure you could be right  
  
If you held yourself up to the light  
  
And the embers never fade in the city by the lake  
  
The place where you were born  
  
Dark eyes widened a little and he went to move forward. "Duo!.. I.." he started apologetically before he cut himself off. "No.." Confused eyes closed as he battled with himself for a few seconds before opening his eyes once more. "Duo.. I'll give you two choices, join me, here, join us.. feel the heat of battle once again.. Or I'll have to kill you now for standing in the way of this faction's beliefs." Duo bowed his head, slowly getting to his feet and placing his hands at his sides. "I'm sorry Wu'" He spoke remorsefully. "I'm not gonna let you ruin the peace we all fought for. I refuse to let you create more people like us."  
  
Violet eyes narrowed and onyx eyes blinked for a split second before Duo pulled a gun from his jacket pocket, aiming it at Wufei's chest while he was still too startled to stop him. "You may have faster reflexes Wu'.. But I know I can pull a trigger before you kill me." Duo's voice was quivering with something, anger? Maybe. Disappointment? More Likely. Pure Sadness? Definetly. Now some people under rate how powerful the word 'sadness' really is. I mean it's not as bad as devastated is it? But you see, it is, it's worse. Sadness is a numbing feeling, a feeling of depression, devastation and emptiness all mixed together. It's a feeling of losing something, of knowing that everything isn't all right and an acceptance of how it may never be again. Sadness is just the word we all try and avoid saying by coming up with words like depressed. The meaning has been lost. But these two boys, in this one moment, knew precisely what it meant, and exactly how much it meant to the both of them.  
  
Dark, penetrating eyes met violet pools from above the still held blade, Duo's crimson blood still softly dripping to the floor. "I know you're still in there buddy.. I've seen you.." Duo's hand was shaking slightly, but Wufei refused to take the risk of removing the weapon from his grasp. "..And I mean the real you.. The one who reads for hours on end.. The one who wears fucking reading glasses.." The tears were welling up, violet eyes were glistening and yet not a tear would fall. "The one who would do his katas because he enjoyed them. not because they were necessary for training.. but because he damn well enjoyed them. I know he's in there somewhere 'Fei.. He's got to have his chance to live.."  
  
"You don't know me Maxwell.."  
  
"But I know you better than anyone else! I know that This.. fucking war needing revolutionary isn't Chang Wufei! The war is over Let the damn mask down!.. I became Shinigami to fight the war Wu'! I became him to help me get through it, but it's over now and I'm Duo. I don't see Wufei standing in front of me. I see a coward who's afraid to let himself live and find the opportunities for himself." He stopped. His gun was lowered and the first tear had made it's way down his left cheek, but he did not break eye contact with the Chinese boy.  
  
".Why did you come here Duo?"  
  
"I came here because... Because... Because I fell in love with Chang Wufei the first moment I saw him and I... and I... I don't want to lose him without getting to tell him that to his face.."  
  
Believe, believe in me, believe, believe  
  
In the resolute urgency of now  
  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
  
Tonight, so bright  
  
Tonight  
  
Wufei blinked. "..I..." Duo's tear stained eyes fell to the floor, his gun quickly following. "Wu'.. If you're going to kill me, do it now." Duo's voice stayed low, resigned. "I couldn't kill you Duo.." Wufei responded. This is what war does to you. No matter how hard you try, you're always going to get emotionally attached to someone. Wufei had gone out of his way to avoid people during the war, but whenever he was with someone, he loved to be with them, to feel their presence. The others were all well and good, but Duo, Duo was his constant reminder that there were things to fight for, that there would eventually be an end to the war even if they wouldn't be around to see it.  
  
He reminded him that he was never alone. There were barely any silences between the two if they were together, and if there were silences, they were always comfortable ones that both parties had agreed to. They were times he enjoyed. They were times when he was himself. He knew that if he killed the braided boy a part of himself would go with him. But is that not what it is to love? True, Duo was attractive, he was smart, funny (though Wufei would never admit it) and he offered support by just sitting and talking about nothing in particular. Wufei felt, genuine, content, complete when Duo was around. It was indeed strange.  
  
"Will you come back with me Wufei?" Duo asked from a few inches away. "No.." Wufei answered, making Duo step back. "There's something I have to do.." The Asian boy walked briskly past. "Please.. wait for me." Duo nodded mutely as Wufei left, staying precisely where he was. The tingling on his arm would fade, the incision wasn't that deep anyway.  
  
We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
  
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight  
  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
  
The impossible is possible tonight  
  
Believe in me as I believe in you tonight  
  
There was only a few minutes of silence before the room shook from an explosion. The braided boy steadied himself on a wall before listening intently. Yes, explosions. Yes, shouting. Yes, panic. But no screams of Death. Now you may think, how could he tell? But this boy was a Gundam Pilot, he had enough battle experience to know the different sounds of a battle field. He ran back out into the base, and smelt the air. No burnt flesh, not even burnt hair scarred the woody smell of the country night air. There were no signs of death. Duo looked up to see Altron destroying the last of the mobile suit supplies and then making it's way to the weapons hold. All of the rebels ran of course, while Duo was stuck, staring in awe at the soul that Wufei melded himself to during battle.  
  
The place quickly became deserted other than Duo and the Altron suit above him. He waited patiently as the huge creature powered down and the nimble boy who was it's pilot jumped out and landed gracefully on his feet. Wufei silently approached the black clad boy and then bowed deeply. "I'm sorry Duo.. I used Nataku's spirit to justify my actions after I had already forfilled my duty to her.. I used her as an excuse for my mistakes.. and my fears." He stayed in that bowed position for about twenty seconds before he allowed his eyes to lift to Duo's face. Duo was smiling, this was Chang Wufei. "Come.." Wufei spoke before leading Duo to a small jeep-like vehicle. He took the wheel and drove them out of there. "Wu'.. What about Altron?" Duo asked, having to slightly rise his voice above the revving of the engine. "I shall take care of her shortly..." Wufei's voice answered with a hint of mischief which made Duo's smile widen even more.  
  
They drove several miles out before Wufei stopped. They were on top of a hill, overlooking the small base. "Wu'.." Duo stepped to stand next to him. "I won't be able to face the others Duo.." Duo laughed and then smacked him playfully on the back. "Sure you will.. none of them are angry at you.. They're just concerned.. They want you back." Wufei turned to look at him. His eyes full of questions and a stubbornness not to ask them. Wufei took a small, pen looking device from his pocket and looked up at the stars. "Beautiful aren't they?" Duo looked up also. "Yes, they are.. Look Wu'.. I meant what I said.. I.. I love you."  
  
Both boys kept their eyes to the sky as a flashing could be seen over the base, indicating that the self destruct system had been activated. "Duo.. over the time I have known you.. I have come to the conclusion that I love you too." Both boys stopped being avoidant at the same time and looked at eachother, and saw... each other. No masks, no false pretenses, no hiding, Just each other. Duo stepped forward and stole that first tentative kiss, it slowly and softly leading into a more passionate and yet slow melding and bonding of hearts, bodies and souls. A blinding light consumed the night sky, silhouetting both the people on the hill as the final self destruct device, fell to it's final resting place at their feet.  
  
/\/\/\  
  
Owari - Yes.. well I had to revisit this. It is quite an old story. I know there are still some inconsistencies in it, but there's not that many and I still believe it is quite a charming story. Anyway, hope you liked. Please Review.  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


End file.
